1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack having a middle metal plate disposed between two adjacent internal modules, and more particularly to insulate the middle metal plate with the internal modules.
2. Description of Related Art
One known modular jack comprises an insulative housing having a row of front openings each configured to receive a modular plug and a receptacle located behind the openings, a plurality of internal modules each inserted from the receptacle into one corresponding opening, and a plurality of middle shields each disposed between two adjacent internal modules. The internal module includes a plurality of mating contacts, a plurality of mounting contacts for mounting on an exterior mother board, and a horizontal printed circuit board (PCB) having a front section connecting with mating contacts and a rear section connecting with the mounting contacts. The PCB has a plurality of conductive filtering components such as transformers and common mode chokes mounted thereon. The internal shield has an insulative carrier and a metal plate insert molded in the insulative carrier. The insulative carrier isolates the metal plate from the filtering components. The insulative carrier is thick and thus occupies much space of the receptacle, resulting in the size of the modular jack being large. Furthermore, insert molding the metal plate with the insulative carrier adds cost.
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN103001071A, issued on Mar. 27, 2013, discloses a modular jack for transmitting 10 Gbit/s ethernet signals. The modular jack includes an insulative housing having two adjacent openings and a middle shield disposed between the openings, and a plurality of internal modules each corresponding to one of the openings. The middle shield is made of a metal plate. The metal plate and the conductive components of the internal module may undesirably cause shorting under high voltage transmission from a modular plug.
Hence, a modular jack having a simple and safe structure is desired.